Son Majordome, Facebookeur
by Yamiko Kuchiki
Summary: Et si la famille Phantomhive avait Facebook à cette époque ? Petit soupçon de Claude/Sebastian, rien de méchant.


Son majordome, Facebookeur.

Et si la famille Phantomhive avait Facebook à cette époque ? Petit soupçon de Claude/Sebastian, rien de méchant. Bon voilà un petit OS, si on peut appeler « ça » un OS. Cet idée m'est venu d'un fic dans le même genre, mais je ne me souviens plus de quoi/PAN C'est censé être marrant ( ?), mais je n'y arrive pas. XD Je fournis plus d'info en bas de page quant aux news et publications. J'espère que vous allez quand même apprieciez. XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive** est désormais inscrit sur FaceBook. (**Sebastian Michaelis** aime ça.)

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive et Sebastian Michaelis** sont désormais amis.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé en amis, Sebastian ?

**Sebastian Michaelis** : Parce que je suis votre majordome ?

**Ciel Phantomhive** : Non. Parce que je veux savoir ce que tu trafique quand je ne suis pas là. (**Grell Sutcliff **aime ça)

* * *

**Sebastian Michaelis** aime **Mes collègues ne me servent à rien.**

**Elizabeth de M. **: Sebastian, tu pourrais être plus gentil. (**Maylinn**, **Bardroy **et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sebastian Michaelis** : C'est pourtant la vérité. (**Ciel Phantomhive **aime ça)

* * *

**Sebastian Michaelis **et **Ciel Phantomhive **aime **Le rose, ce n'est pas « mignon ».**

* * *

**Sebastian Michaelis **a publié : **Les oiseaux mangent les insectes, point.**

**Claude Faustus **: Ah oui ? Si on suit votre théorie, il me semble que vous ne m'avez toujours pas mangé.

**Sebastian Michaelis :** Pour toi, Claude, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu es immangeable. (**Ciel Phantomhive **aime ça)

**Claude Faustus : **Vous m'avez appelez par mon prénom ?

**Sebastian Michaelis :** … (**Alois Trancy **aime ça)

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive** aime **Mon majordome s'est cassé la gueule et j'ai rigolé.**

**Sebastian Michaelis** : Bô-chan ! (**Maylinn**, **Bard** et 1 autre personne aiment ça)

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive** est maintenant fiancé avec **Elizabeth de M.** (**Sebastian Michaelis**,** Maylinn** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sebastian Michaelis** : Eh bien, Bô-chan ! Je vois que vous avez fait le grand saut !

**Elizabeth de M.** : Ciel-kun, je suis si heureuse que tu acceptes notre union !

**Ciel Phantomhive** : Tu n'y es pas, Sebastian. J'ai fait ça pour qu'elle arrête de me harceler.

**Sebastian Michaelis** : Je vous reconnais bien là, Bô-chan…

**Elizabeth de M.** : Ciel !

* * *

**Sebastian Michaelis** a publié : **Les Indiens sont mes amis.**

**Agni** : Sebastian-san, vous êtes si gentil !

**Ciel Phantomhive** : Méfiez-vous de son doux caractère, cela pourrait vous être fatal. (**Claude Faustus** aime ça)

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive** aime **Je hais les chats.**

**Sebastian Michaelis** : Mais enfin, monsieur ! Les chats sont des créatures adorables ! Avec leur fourrure si douce et leurs coussinets moelleux…3 Pourquoi tant de haine envers eux ?

**Ciel Phantomhive** : De un, parce que j'y suis allergique. Et de deux, parce que je trouve que tu délaisse un peu trop ton maître au profit de ces bestioles.

**Sebastian Michaelis** : …Pardon ? Bô-chan, ai-je bien lu ? Vous ne seriez tout de même pas jaloux.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? (/^/)

* * *

**Alois Trancy** aime **Hoero Tararuna, Ron de Rotarel.**

* * *

**Claude Faustus** est passé de « **Célibataire **» à « **C'est compliqué avec** » **Sebastian Michaelis.**

**Sebastian Michaelis** : Comment ça ?! Nous sommes loin d'être en couple, à ce que je sache ! (**Ciel Phantomhive** et **Alois Trancy** aiment ça)

**Claude Faustus** : Justement, ça ne devrai plus tarder. D'où le « c'est compliqué »… (**Alois Trancy **aime ça)

**Sebastian Michaelis** : Quoi ?! (**Ciel Phantomhive** aime ça)

* * *

**Undertaker** aime **Les tombes font de merveilleux lits. **

* * *

**William T. Spears** à **Association des Shinigamis** : Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais de personnes compétentes dans notre organisme ?!

**Grell Sutcliff**: On aime juste t'emmerder, Will. (**Ronald Knox**, Alan et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Claude Faustus** a publié : Je vous aime, **Sebastian Michaelis**.

**Sebastian Michaelis** : Je….je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre. (=/=) (**Ciel Phantomhive**, **Alois Trancy** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Claude Faustus** : Rejoigniez-moi au lac d'ici quelques minutes, c'est important.

**Sebastian Michaelis** : J'ai bizarrement peur…

* * *

**Sebastian Michaelis** est passé de **Célibataire** à **En couple** avec **Claude Faustus**.

**Ciel Phantomhive** : COMMENT CA ?! Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé à ce lac ?! (**Alois Trancy**, **Grell Sutcliff** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Claude Faustus** : Nous avons simplement « sauté »une étape. *câline Sebastian*

**Sebastian Michaelis** : Claude, enfin ! Pas sur Internet… O/O

**Ciel Phantomhive** : On en apprends des choses, sur Facebook ! (**Alois Trancy**, **Grell Sutcliff** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! Pardonnez-moi pour l'absence de chapitres dans mes fics, mon ordi à tout simplement CRASHE. T_T Tous les chapitres de fics que j'avais fait en avance ont disparu, dont Love Devil's et Mujun Goho ! T_T Du coup je désespère et je ne sais plus si je dois continuer. =_= Je vous offre en attendant cette…chose faîte un soir par coup de blues de crash d'ordi. Merci quand même si vous reviewez. XD

Bisoux d'une Yaoiste fan de Shizaya, Yamiko Kuchiki.


End file.
